


Spoondrift

by dongchae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unbeta-ed, prompted, sicheng is a shape-shifter, wrote this at ass-o-clock in the evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongchae/pseuds/dongchae
Summary: Yukhei recently befriends cat shape-shifter Sicheng, who transforms into his feline form when scared.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Spoondrift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as soon as this was prompted to me via curiouscat at ass-o-clock in the evening, so expect an unbeta-ed mess.

“Of course I still shower, Yukhei. Out of all the things you could ask about  _this_ ,” he says, gesturing to himself. “That’s the first thing you thought of?” Sicheng asks, brows furrowed. “Do I smell bad?”

“No!” Yukhei didn’t intend to make it sound defensive than it came out to be. “You — you smell amazing, actually,” he says.

It is the truth. Sicheng smells like ocean breeze. It reminds Yukhei of the easier days of when they went to the beach as a child with his family, wandering about the beach with his sandcastle building set with no care in the world. Safe. It’s probably why he took Sicheng to his place only after having met him for a few weeks. 

The two come across each other at the toy store in the far end of the city. Yukhei was buying a gift for his niece when he saw a tall, blond boy nuzzling his cheeks into a huge teddy bear at the stuffed toy aisle. Cute. And oh, a shape-shifter. The pointy ear is a dead giveaway but he pays it no mind. After all, they are prevalent where he lives so they don’t intrigue him as much, but this particular one is too pretty to look the other way. He approaches the other and flashes him his best smile — the moneymaker, his mother would say.

“Hey.”

//

They’ve flirted and exchanged a few messages back and forth since but they never really had a chance to go out on a proper date because their schedules never matched. Until today, that is.

“I don’t — I don’t only lick myself clean, okay? I was raised as a human. I still shower.”

_ Only_ _?_ That’s an image.

Sicheng makes his way towards Yukhei’s living room and plops down his L-shaped sofa, taking over his spot but he decides he doesn’t really mind. The latter takes a seat near Sicheng, leaving only a small gap between them for the popcorn bowl. He wordlessly hovers over several netflix shows, earning only a whine or a ‘seen that’ from the other. Yukhei’s probably spent more than fifteen minutes trying to choose a movie only for Sicheng to pout at all of his choices. “Here,” he hands him the remote. “You pick.”

Sicheng did a little dance of triumph and Yukhei decides in that moment that he’ll give Sicheng all the power to choose in the world if he could see that again.

The shape-shifter scrolled down to the horror section and browsed through the selection in deep thought. “This one. I want this one.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Sicheng grins. “Why? Are you scared? Are you a little scaredy-cat?” He asks in a sing-song voice, proud of the little joke he made. Yukhei answers with a huff, smiling nonetheless.

Now, Yukhei was never affected by horror movies. He actually enjoys them. The same can’t be said for his companion though, the other already hiding behind his small palm, only peeking from time-to-time. Yukhei playfully swats his hand to convince him to watch. At least that’s what he tells himself. It’s definitely not to steal touches here and there. Most definitely not.

There’s a quiet lull in horror movies that tricks you into thinking that it’s safe to watch, but it’s really just a build up for the big scare but then for some reason, Sicheng always falls victim to the same trickery and yelps when the ghost of the dead bride comes up on the screen earning a laugh from Yukhei every time.

“You’re more entertaining that this movie,” he says. He gets a smack as a reply but he just laughs, still keeping his attention on Sicheng most of the time.

They’re about twenty minutes to the end of the film when they run out of popcorn. Yukhei carefully places the bowl to the center table and scoots closer to Sicheng when he sits back down. He takes the other’s distraction to carefully inch closer to him, making an occasional ‘whoa’ for the theatrics despite not being scared by the movie at all. Honestly, he could make a scarier monster.

Yukhei’s patience finally paid off when Sicheng uses his chest to hide instead of his own hand. The other clutched to him tightly. His favorite shirt could be ruined from being balled up in Sicheng’s fist for all he cares but it’s worth it because he could smell Sicheng’s shampoo from below his head. Coconut and seasalt. Just like the ocean. At this point, he just accepts the fact that he doesn’t even understand the movie anymore from focusing all his attention on Sicheng too much.

On a particularly suspenseful scene, Sicheng buries his head into Yukhei’s neck, his ears touching the side of Yukhei’s jaw. “I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared!”

The taller of the two chuckles and wraps his arms around the other and pulls him even closer, making soothing circles on his back. Sicheng watches through a small gap from where he was hiding his face between Yukhei’s chest and his shoulder.

Sicheng makes a tiny squeak. “Oh my God! She got him! Did you see?” He frantically faces Yukhei, eyes wide and mouth agape. He’s met with a surprised look from the other, big eyes darting from his own pair to his nose and down to his lips. The scene was playing slow but intense. Sicheng couldn’t help but purse his lips in anticipation.

Their faces were only a few centimetres apart when a loud shriek was heard from the speakers. Sicheng’s eyes fly open and Yukhei releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. They quickly pull apart and watch the rest of the film in silence.

Sicheng doesn’t hide the sigh of relief when the credits roll. “That was nice.”

“Nice? You barely watched,” Yukhei teases.

Sicheng rolls his eyes at him but smiles despite himself. “I haven’t seen a horror flick in a while. Triggers the shape-shift.”

Yukhei raises a brow. “It does?”

“Yeah. I transform when I get scared,” he shrugs. “Can I use your bathroom?” Yukhei nods and directs him to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

He uses this time to formulate a way to scare Sicheng. He looks around the living room for props. He needs to make something quick, something easy, but will pack quite a punch. So he throws the white throw blanket over his head and hopes for the best.

He really doesn’t know what to expect of his little schtick. To be frank, he really wished for a cute transformation sequence a la Sailormoon. Or a whimsical one, the kind where Harry teleports by saying Diagon Alley and a cloud of smoke and green sparks fill the air. What he sees though, is less of a show than the above mentioned but fascinating nonetheless. It was more — Naruto-esque, if that makes sense. When he does the kage bunshin. It could just be the weeb in him but it’s the closest comparison he could think of. Cartoon-ish clouds filled the air and there he was in his furry, naked glory. Sicheng hisses as Yukhei picks him up and examines him, giving him an accusatory stare, as much as a cat could.

“You’re so cute!” Yukhei cooed as he carries Sicheng gently like how he would a baby, earning a vicious pawing from the other. To be fair, he never had pets so he had no idea what he was doing. He lets the cat down and watches as he saunters through the living room and jumps up the couch, still watching Yukhei closely. The latter tests the waters and holds a hand out towards the other’s feline face. His eyes widen with glee when the other nuzzles his cheeks into his palm just like he did the stuffed bear the first time they met. He proceeds with grazing his hand over the smooth fur, feeling the gentle quiver elicited by the other. He continues his ministrations, making gentle strokes over the cat’s head to his back.

“Are you — are you purring? That’s cute as fuck, Sicheng!”

“Okay. As adorable as you are, I think you have to transform back now. It’s time for dinner. I’ll order pizza,” he lifts Sicheng off his lap and strides towards the home phone by the kitchen to call his regular pizza joint. He’s about three minutes into the call when he realizes that he didn’t ask his guest what toppings he prefers. “Hey, Sicheng. What pizza do you like?” He hears a loud meow as a response.

“Sorry. Hold on.” The dispatcher at the end of the line politely says an ‘okay’ as he wanders to the living room. “Hey. You should transform back. I’m starving. Are you good with pepperoni?”

The other doesn’t answer and just stares at him instead, one paw over Yukhei’s iPad lying on the couch. He makes a confused face, apologizes to the dispatcher, and drops the call altogether.

“What?” The cat only impatiently taps on the iPad. “Do you want to... type something?” Yukhei takes the feline’s meow as a ‘yes’.

He opens the Notes app and let’s the other type. It was a mess at first, partly because his paw is bigger than the keys and partly because of the impatience obvious to Yukhei’s eyes. He offers to help by typing himself, only asking Sicheng to point to the letters he wants typed, the other trusting Yukhei to fill out the words by context.

“Cannot,” he looks at the other for a go-ahead and continues typing. “Transform. Yet.” Uh-oh. This is becoming concerning. “Must. Wait.” Okay, so it’s not permanent. “Five. Hours,” Yukhei says in a small voice, the last few words said with dread. “Five hours?” The cat nodded adorably. He really can’t be distracted by the cute right now. “Shit! Sorry, Sicheng. Shit.”

He drops the cat to the kitchen counter, still apologetic for the nth time that night. He scans for anything he could feed Sicheng in his fridge in lieu of cat food that he doesn’t have. “Uhh, you good with some chicken?”

Yukhei occasionally peers over his shoulder while he washes the dishes to see what Sicheng is doing. Yup, still the same thing as two minutes ago when he last checked. Still hissing towards the dog barking from the television.

He finally finishes cleaning up and trudges towards the other. He was about to make another string of apologies when the cat jumps into his lap. He debates whether to carry the other towards the bedroom to sleep or to just lie down with him on the couch. He settles with the couch, you know, unspoken dating rule and whatnot. He maybe dumb — as in turning his date into a cat dumb — but he knows his boundaries.

Sicheng crawls closer and positions himself atop of Yukhei’s chest and it doesn’t take long before he dozes of to sleep. The shift must have taken a lot out of him because Yukhei didn’t really deem Sicheng as the clingy type. Or maybe he just didn’t know him that well yet.

Yukhei could feel the soft purrs and little jerks the other makes in his sleep and tries to soothe him with soft pets on his fur. He was about to apologize again when he thought Sicheng woke up but stops himself when the other’s breathing evened out. He’ll put off asking for forgiveness for tomorrow.

//

Yukhei woke up to what feels like a dream. He really could be having an inception but he couldn’t care less. Not when Sicheng in human form is draped all over him in his couch. His face was buried in Yukhei’s neck. He could feel Sicheng’s every breath with the way his chest rises up and down against his own, together with his every intake and release of air against his nape. It was a broken rhythm but it still sounded like music to Yukhei somehow. His breathing unconsciously syncs with the other until he notices and panic washes over him. He should stop doing that. He takes a few deep gulps of air to regulate his breathing again, stirring the other to consciousness.

Sicheng looks up from where he was settled on Yukhei’s body and pushes an arm against his chest to brace himself with to shift into a straddling position. His free hand rubs around the corner of his eyes, opening each one alternately. “Good morning,” Sicheng stretches, cat-like, and bends his elbows to bring himself closer to Yukhei’s chest again. “You’re so close.”

Sicheng’s always been beautiful to Yukhei, but more so up-close. Like by a hundred-fold. It’s honestly unfair, because he just woke up and his hair is sticking out in weird places, and one cheek is a little pink, presumably from being squished in the same position for hours. But somehow, he still looks fucking angelic. His eyes could be playing tricks on him, or maybe the universe is, because when Sicheng pushes himself up again, sunlight coming from his windows mixed with the dusty haze from the air create the illusion of a halo above his head.

“What?”

He doesn’t know what to say, really. So he blurts out the first thing on his mind. “I think you smell like the ocean.”

Sicheng makes a questioning look. “Okay. So, you surprised me into shifting, starved me, your guest, the whole night, and now you’re sniffing —“

“I think I want to keep you,” he continues to speak despite the incredulous look Sicheng is giving him. “Not in a pet kind of way.” Not the best thing to say to draw out suspicion towards him, but he doesn’t really do well when put on the spot. He figures he should just be honest. “I want to keep you in a — I want you around me all the time kind of way.”

“So you could smell the ocean?” A smile was pulling from the corner of Sicheng’s mouth. Honesty is good after all.

“No —  _ well_. Not just.”

The other makes a face that says he’s giving it a thought. Like he’s making the effort to look casual but the twinkle in his eyes give him away. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” he shifts his weight into Yukhei and nuzzles his cheek. “But, I’m still hungry.”

Yukhei chuckles. “Let me make it up to you then. Pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still a little rusty from not being able to write for a long time, so I asked for prompts via my [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/sichenggekeai). Y’all can send any ideas over there or my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sichenggekeai) and I’ll try to work it into a drabble as practice so I could finally finish my unending WIPs.


End file.
